


Cousin Capper

by detective1412



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Humor, Boarding School, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Hogwarts, Meet the Family, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective1412/pseuds/detective1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>double tole an trouble, kagome is in the UK, for six month inu is not taking it well at all and who is her cousin and what is he hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wort this while i was in high school... and before the last 3 books came out.

The Cousin Caper: by? Scarcer name

What? Kagome is going to England for 6 months! How will Inuyasha and the gagne tack it? And who is her mysterious cousin that she is going to stay with? I'll give you 3 guess: #1: her cousin is a boy a year older then her, #2: he has green eyes, black hair, glasses, and a scar #3: and he is famous worldwide. O-ya did I minchion that he looks exactly like Inuyasha? Accepted for the eyebrow. And almost the story as Inuyashas'. You better read to see what happens.

Note: I don't own any of the characters at all but I wish I did. Also I have bad spelling so there may be some miss spelled words. The abbreviations are for refunds when the people are talking

Kag: Kagome

Inu: Inuyasha

Mir: Miroku

San: Sango

Shi: Shippo

Sot: Sota

Kag-mom: Kagome's mom

Means a though in a in the persons mind

Chapter 1: Kagome's big surprise!

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she walked into the house. She was worn out after 2 weeks in the past hunting demons; she just wanted to relax for a few days with absolutely no interruptions.

"Hi, Sis! Did you bring me anything back with you?" asked Souta as she walked into the living room. She smiled; her younger brother was doing a report on the Sengoku-Jidai.

"In fact I did." She said putting her bag down and pulling out an old looking scroll. "This is the written account of history through the eyes of a person living during the Sengoku-Jidai."

She said with a twinkle in her eye. Her brother looked so disappointed, that Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry I'm kidding, Souta, it's a list of demons that we ran into with some descriptions and stuff like that."

He smiled relief evident on his face as he took the scroll. Kagome look around a little.

Kagome asked "Souta, where's mom and grandpa?"

Her brother gestured, "They are in the kitchen, and mom wanted to talk to you."

She questioned him "About what?"

Souta shrugged "I don't know. But mom got a letter in the mail and she wants to talk to you about it. So you better go in there and thanks for the scroll."

'I wonder what she wants to talk to me about.' Kagome thought.

She sighed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Meow," Buyo her cat greeted.

Her mother was sitting at the table drinking some tea while her grandfather was reading The Tokyo Times.

(A/N I don't know any real newspapers there.)

Mrs. Higurashi looked up and smiled as Kagome entered the room. "Hello, dear, how was it in Sengoku-Jidai?" Her mom said in a weird tone of voice, that she used when something bad or something that is going to upset the family was about to happen.

"It was ok. Mom is there something you wanted to talk to me about? Because Souta said there was something that you wanted to talk to me about." Kagome asked.

Kag- mom nodded "There is, Kagome. Do you remember what you sign up for before you stared to go back in time?"

The young miko nodded her agreement "Yah. I signed up for the foreign exchange student program. But why do you ask?"

Her mother picked up a letter, "Because a letter came in last week that you are accepted into the program and you are leaving tomorrow for 6 months."

Kagome was shocked, "What! I can't leave tomorrow especially for 6 months! I have to go back in 4 days!"

Her mother rubbed her forehead tired "It's too late now. If you came back last week you could have gotten out of it, but it's far too late now. Anyways, I already said that you would love to go."

Kagome with an angry look: "Mom, how could you? You could have said that I was busy with school work or something like that! "

Kag-mom tried to explain "…Honey, listen, you have been missing school a lot, so I thought this would be a good experience for you and because I say so."

Kagome with okay look: "Fine I will go. So, where am I going any way?"

Her mom smiled and said "England. And someone we know has agreed to take you in."

Kagome, confusion written on her face which quickly gave way to horror expression, "England, we don't know anybody there…except...oh no! Not them! Not my aunt and uncle! They don't want anything to do with us! Especially after that argument 10 years ago that you and your sister had! A-and what happens if they find out about my powers! They'll freak!"

Kag-mom sighed "I know, but you need to spend some 'quality time' with them and your cousins. Besides, maybe they will like to see you after 10 years, you know. Also you did almost get killed last time you were in the Sengoku-Jidai and I want you to be safe. Anyways, you need to spend some time with family and not just with your boyfriend and his friends. Okay? And there is no need for them to know about your powers."

Kagome was blushing fiercely, "Mom! InuYasha not my boyfriend!" 'Although I wish he was.' "He's just a really good friend that's all."

Kag-mom smiled, "Uh-hah. So you will have to pack tonight and tell him you are going to be gone for 6 months and no arguments. Okay?" And with that she left the room. Kagome sat there and thought, 'My life can't get any weirder, can it?'

How wrong she was. Because what she saw in her room on her bed was...

Next capter: Kagome tells Inuyasha please revew and be kinde.


	2. TellIng Inuyasha

A/N; Hi sorry about this taking so long I had some tests to take  
A/N; Hi sorry about this taking so long I had some tests to take. This part Kagome gets a letter and tells Inuyasha also leaves. I won't tell you who the cousin is until chapter three. This chapter at the end is a song fic. Also having trouble with my intent. So enjoy! - Words thinking

Thankyou kag0me!!

I hate to say this but I don't own any body or the song!

Chapter Two: Getting to tell Inuyasha and Going Halfway around the World!

"What the…!" said Kagome as she saw an owl on her bed. "Owls aren't out this time of day! In fact that type of owl is only native to the U.K. And what's that in its beak? A letter! I've heard of carrier pigeons but this is ridiculous!" She thought as she walked to her bed and grabbed the letter from the bird. The owl had a very funny look as it flow out the open window. After standing there for a while Kagome shook herself and looked at the letter. It said;

Ms. K. Higarashi

Top room Sunset Shrine

Tokyo, Japan

Little winging

"Ok...? This is weird and who are they? How the fuck did they know where my room is! Aaaagggggggg I've been hanging out with Inuyasha too much that I'm starting to talk like him and for all I know, this could be a joke. I better open the letter up." said Kagome. As she turned the letter and saw a coat of arms. (A/N you know from Harry Potter and if you guessed that is right also) and shrugged as she ripped open the envelope. She unfolded the letter and read it before saying "OH MY…!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the well

When Kagome got the news on the other side of the well, Inuyasha was in his tree thinking. He was mad no... furious! How dare she leave him and even worse… them! All because of that stupid skool or was it school. But besides that, he knew the real reason she left. It was because of that boy Hoho, no Hobo, or was it Hojo? (A/N lol yea right) But, that was not why he was mad at her. It was because she sat him 10 times! Oh how he hated that word that sent him falling to the ground. But how he loved to get her mad because well, she looked cute when she got mad. Without her, his world just stopped and he… well, missed her. He knew he loved her but wasn't sure she felt the same way. Inuyasha just hated to see her go because he didn't know if she would ever come back. She was the first person to accept him the way he was. While Inuyasha was thinking these thoughts, he was looking out into space and thinking about her when a familiar scent came to his nose. It was the smell of sweet cinnamon and fresh blossoms. It was Kagome and man, did she smell good! But the odd thing was… she wasn't supposed to be back for two days. Not that he was complaining any way, but something was wrong to be back this early. Well he had better go and investigate.

Meanwhile …………………………

Kagome just got out of the well. Her thoughts mostly worried about her current situation. "Oh shit, how am I going to tell Inuyasha? Now he'll never agree to me going at all especially for 6 months!' Then a red and white blur came at her and whisked her away. The next thing she knew, she was in a tree with Inuyasha. After getting over her shock Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, why are you back so early?"

Kagome sighed nervously. "Um… that's what I want to talk to you about Inuyasha. You see, um… I signed up for a program in school WAY before I met you and well… promise you won't get mad at me."

Inuyasha gave her a weird look. "Ok I'll try not to get mad. So tell me what this thing at your school is."

She smiled hopefully. "Ok this program is a thing that the school does. They switch students for a semester or a year to see the difference in teaching. They called us and my mom told them that… I was going."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched slightly and was trying to remain calm. "How long and where?"

"Good haha… 6 months... and I'm going to the UK." Kagome played with her hair nervously as she waited for Inuyasha's reaction.

"…………………………………………….." He remained silent as he stared at Kagome.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Zoom out till you see Japan. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 66666666666666666666666 MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSS?"

(A/N sorry had to do that o if you didn't get that it was "what 6 months? Ok) Now let's zoom back in till you see the tree that are 'happy couple" are in.

Now Inuyasha looked as if he was about to kill someone and Kagome looked scared for her life. After calming down, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw the look in her eyes and almost melted because of the tears threatening to fall. Inuyasha started to panic a little and pulled Kagome in to a hug and kept apologizing until she said it was all right. After they both had calmed down a little, Kagome pulled out the letter she got earlier.

"What's that?"

"It's the letter I got from the school I'm going to. Do you want to see it?" Kagome said as she handed him the letter.

"Sure" Inuyasha said as he took the letter from her, and looked out it. "What the #" He said irritably.

The letter said:

Dear Ms. Higarashi

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Sincerely Yours,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

After looking at the letter for a few moments, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw hope in her eyes. She was giving him the puppy look. (A/N yes Inuyasha can read English and speak it because Kagome taught him)

"Please Inuyasha can I go? I'll do anything you want when I get back. I'll write you a letter every day I'm gone and tell you what is going on… so please!"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Ok! You can go as long you do whatever I want, but first… do you know anyone there?'

Kagome smiled. "Yes I do. My aunt, uncle and my two cousins are there. So don't worry about anything because I'm staying with them."

"…You can go. But just in case if any one of us is in any real danger, here is a spell to pull the other to safety no matter where they are. This is going to hurt, so don't sit me."

After saying that, Inuyasha cut his hand with his claws and then with an apologetic look, he cut her hand too, and then put their hands together.

"Alright?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha continued. "Good ok, now repeat after me."

Inuyasha and Kagome spoke the words to bind the spell."Dark, light day and night bind together. Hate and love, sadness and hope become one. Binds us together and keep us from harm no matter how far we are apart. Dark, light day and night."

"Inuyasha," Kagome began to ask, "how did you know that spell?"

"My mom taught me."

"Oh… so do you want to go to my house and watch me go tomorrow?"

"…Sure."

After getting down from the tree and telling the others, Inuyasha and Kagome went down the well.

The Next Day

Kagome, Inuyasha, plus her family were at the airport. "THE PLANE FOR HETOW IS LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES AT GATE 9 THANK YOU."

After a sad goodbye with her family Kagome went to say goodbye to Inuyasha.

Baby I will soon be leaving  
and I know that you are feeling down

Kagome gave him a hug good bye.

But every week I´ll send a letter  
To let you know my love will never change  
I promise you I always feel the same

"Hey Kagome…" Inuyasha looked into her eyes for a short moment before breaking his stare. "Don't forget to write."

So remember in your heart  
Baby when we are apart  
There´s no need for crying  
Cuz even if I am

Kagome nodded and released her arms from him. "I won't." Her voice carrying a sad tone.

Halfway around the world  
That won´t stop me from loving you  
Halfway around the world  
Still be feeling the way I do  
Now I wanna hold you baby  
Cuz I´m gonna miss you like crazy  
Even if I´m halfway around the world

She turned and went onto the plane.

Baby when the miles are growing  
You and I will still be growing strong  
No matter what your friends are saying  
Don´t give up on what you´re waiting for  
Cuz one day I´ll be knocking on your door

The plane started to take off and Kagome stared out the window.

So remember in your heart  
Baby when we are apart  
There´s no need for crying  
Cuz even if I am

Inuyasha looked at the plane that was taking her away from him.

Halfway around the world  
That won´t stop me from loving you  
Halfway around the world  
Still be feeling the way I do  
Now I wanna hold you baby  
Cuz I´m gonna miss you like crazy  
Even if I´m halfway around the world

The plane took off.

If I could you know that I would find a way  
To stay for good but I must go now  
I wanna hold you baby  
I´m gonna miss you like crazy even if I´m...

The plane was in the horizon and they were both feeling sad.

Halfway around the world  
That won´t stop me from loving you  
Halfway around the world  
Still be feeling the way I do  
Now I wanna hold you baby  
Cuz I´m gonna miss you like crazy  
Even if I´m halfway around the world

The plane was gone and a new adventure awaited Kagome in England.

Few hours later …………..

"We are about to land at Hetow so fasten ,up your seat belts and thank you for flying Japan Air Lines"

As Kagome was doing this, she felt a familiar feeling. I sense the sacred jewel shard!

Dum Dum Dum!

Sorry end of capture two. You know what to do R&R.

Next time we get to see who her cousin is. Can you guy's guess who this person is?

Bye detective1412


	3. Chapter 3

Hi IM back with this new chapter we now get to know whom Kagome's cousin is so read on  
Hi I'm back with this new chapter we now get to know who Kagome's cousin is. So read on.

Disclaimer: Sad to say I don't own any body or the songs at all so there.

Oh, words in Italics are thoughts! And bold and italics for songs.

Chapter3: Hello Cousin Normal POV…………………………………………………

It was a very hot day at the airport so hot in fact; one could fry anything on the sidewalks. Inside, a boy held a toy puppy in one hand and a sign in the other. On the sign it said, "Kagome"

The sign was in English and Japanese. The boy had on baggy clothes and glasses. He was 5'10, had green eyes, jet-black hair, and had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This boy was Harry Potter, the most famous kid in the magical world and was impatiently waiting for his cousin's arrival. He had not seen her in years and was his favorite relative. He had only seen her once and already they were like brother and sister. (A/N awwwww oh if you guest harry you are right.) And he was the only one to meet her because, well the Dursley's went to pick up the evil Aunt Marge. But he was not going to allow that to effect his time with his cousin at all. Besides he hadn't seen her for 10 years. As long as no one knew about him being a wizard was all the Dursley's cared about. Harry said he wanted to tell Kagome that he was a wizard but he couldn't and also with things as they were in the wizarding world, he had better not. He didn't want her in any danger. Hardly anyone knew that his mother had another sister and he had two more cousins, not even his friends. Then some people behind him calling his name broke him out of his thoughts. "Harry, Harry!" Harry turned around to see a boy with red hair and a girl with frizzy brown hair. Harry growled. They were Hermione and Ron, his two best friends and the last people he wanted to see right then. (A/N bet you though it was Kagome. Ok back to the story.)

Kag POV…

A Sacred jewel shard in England! I though as I was got off the plane. How did one get here? Maybe when I call mama I could get Inuyasha on the phone and tell him about the jewel shard. Then again maybe not because Inuyasha would tow a fit and I need a break from him. Plus I could be imagining things. Ok now where is that cousin of mine. I looked around trying to find my blasted cousin in this bloody airport. That is when I heard "Harry, Harry!" I turned around to see a boy and a girl talking to a boy with black hair and bright green eyes. After a little bit of studying, I realized that the boy was my cousin. Harry Potter. I smiled and knew just how to get his attention. I walked about five feet behind him I closed my eyes wile jumping and yelled………………………………

Normal POV…………………………………………………

"So how's your summer mate?" said Ron. "Yes, how is your summer so far?" Hermione chimed in. Let's just say Harry was a little scared. Why, you may ask? Well one, he didn't mention he had other family and two. He wasn't expecting his friends at all. "Hi Ron, Hermione I'm fine… how are you guys?" said Harry then as an afterthought. "Why are you two here?" He began to ask nervously. "We are both fine, thank you. We were going to see you at your aunts and uncles house when I thought to show Ron the airport." said Hermione. "Yeah it was going to be a surprise. Oh by the way, why are you at the piraort?" said Ron. (A/N sorry but I had to do this remember Ron's family are wizards.) Before Harry could reply, something crashed into him with a yell. "Konnichiwa Harry-kun!" came from the girl that threw herself at him. This surprised Hermione and Ron but what came next was a shock when Harry replied. "Kagome-chan!" and was more of a shock when both of them hugged each other and talk very fast in a Japanese. (A/n I'm skipping Harry and Kagome's conversation because they are saying stuff like Omg it's been years and stuff like that. Ok back to the story.) The girl was very pretty, had black hair, chocolate colored eyes and was wearing a Hi Hi Puffy AmiYume shirt and a light blue shirt with sandals. After ten minutes of this jabbering, Harry's friends became very annoyed with Harry and his "girlfriend" as they official dubbed her. "Ehhm!" came from Hermione and Ron. Their eyebrows were twitching in a funny way. "Harry umm, could you please introduce us to your ummm how can I put this…………?" said Hermione. "Can you bloody tell us what's going on? And bloody hell Harry, tell us who your girlfriend is?" Ron interrupted. Harry and Kagome looked at each other then backed away from each other, waving their hand and saying stuff like. "EEW, NO, Gross!" Hermione and Ron were sweat drooping at the site of this. After a lot of whispering from Harry and Kagome and a lot more confusion from his friends, they made a decision. Harry looked at his friends and said, "No, she is not my girlfriend! Hermione, Ron meet Kagome, Kagome meet my best friends Hermione and Ron." After shaking each other hands and well, let's just say Hermione and Ron were still a little confused. "So Harry if she's not your girlfriend, what is she to you?" Said Ron sarcastically. "Yes. Please enlighten us Harry." Said Hermione in the same tone. A vain popped at of Harry's head. He could not believe it at all! His friends did not believe him and he was telling the truth! Kagome was looking at her cousin in a very worried way. It was obvious that Harry didn't tell them about her, as she didn't tell him or Inuyasha about each other either. (A/N here's a hint for later on. Keep this in mind that Inuyasha doesn't know that her cousin is a boy or that Harry doesn't know about Kagome's time traveling or being a miko at all.) She was a little upset about this, but she need to bail him out of this problem. From the look of things, his friends didn't believe him at all. But the funny thing was that the three of them had magical auras around them. She had a feeling he wasn't telling her something. (A/N we know what it is winks at readers) And it looked like she had better step in soon, or he would make a scene… which by the way, was happening. Harry was standing there looking like he was about to explode. "Ummmmm…… Hermione, Ron umm…" He was about to continue until he was interrupted. "Harry is right. I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his cousin." Said Kagome very meekly.

"What! Why didn't you tell us that you had another cousin!" Both Ron and Hermione yelled in unison.

Harry began to apologize quickly. "I'm really sorry!"

After a lot of yelling and pleading, our good friend Harry was forgiven. They were begging to walk out of the airport when Harry remembered something really important. "Bloody hell! I just remembered. The Dursley's dropped me off and knowing them, they probably 'forget' to pick Kagome and me up." Said Harry angrily. "That's ok Harry, I can take you home in my car." Said Hermione with a smile on her face. "Arrigato Hermione-chan." Said Kagome with the same look on her face. And that's how my dear readers, is how Hermione and Kagome became best friends. When they got to the parking lot, Harry and Kagome saw a blue Hummer 2006 with the lines plates that said IM A BOOKWORM. (A/N Sorry this part was a little short notice and I don't know what brand of cars they drive there.) "Cool car Mione!" Said Harry. "Thanks." said Hermione blushing. When they got into the car and were driving, Kagome asked Hermione something. "Can I put a CD in Hermione?" She said. "Sure." said Hermione. Kagome pulled a CD out of its case and put in to the cars CD player. Then the song came blaring out of the stereos.

(A/N the song is not mine and is in Japanese and in English for you. -.-)

I Am!

Japanese words and English Translations.

sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume

setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou

mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete

setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou

Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams

Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,

changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow.

Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.

mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute

iitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE

It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all.

I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket.

kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienai

toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni

I can't say things with childlike plainess now.

It's said that time settles all, but without understanding--

24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo

mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo

toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau

omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou

I believe in you 24 hours a day

I stare wide-eyed, even at common words

Time is always laughing on its swift feet

Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories.

ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai

hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi

If we don't move, we can't start. If we worry, we can't stop.

I don't want to be coddled by dreams of this world's limits.

otome CHIKKU na negai mo sono mama okizari

ai ga subete SA bokura no jidai wa koko kara

hajimaru

A maiden's cheeky wish is left behind as it is.

Love is everything. Our era starts from here.

sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni NE

oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasu

arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo

itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO

Like a bird cutting through the sky,

the image dancing in the great sky begins to move

Let's walk -- the road goes on for long, but

it'll shine like a diamond before we know it.

24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo

mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo

toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau

omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou

I believe in you 24 hours a day

I stare wide-eyed, even at common words

Time is always laughing on its swift feet

Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories.

sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume

setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou

mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete

setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou

Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams

Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,

changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow.

Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.

End of song.

When the song ended, they were at the house of evil! Uuhhh... I mean at the Dursley's! When the four of them got out of the car, they were met by a group of four very unhappy Dursley's. When Kagome was little, and still now, always could never understand why her Aunt, Uncle and her cousin Dudley looked like something out of a side show. Her Aunt had a long neck and a horse face while her uncle along, with his sister (she presumed the female version of her uncle to be.) had no neck and had wary eyes and her Cousin (Dudley) was fat, fat, fat and had know neck and wary eyes. In fact out of her whole family her mom, grandpa, Sota, she and Harry were the normal looking ones. If the 'gang' saw the Dursley's, they might think that the Dursley's were demons. Especially Inuyasha. The thought of Inuyasha and her friends brought an ache to her hart. She missed them so much. Even know it has been a few hours since she saw them last. Any hoo… the Dursley's were looking very sour and angry, amazingly with one look. They were not happy at all. Then came barking from behind them. It was Aunt Marge's dog, Ripper. Ripper's plan was to attack the 'intruders' and scare them away. But when Ripper was about a foot away from Kagome, he just stopped in his tracks.

Something about the girl was not right. He sniffed her and she smelled of power and alpha. The girl was someone not to be messed with. The girl looked at him and said "Oswari Inu!" Everyone was surprised but Kagome's and Harry's. Then they all walked inside. Harry told Hermione and Ron that Kagome had way with animals.

A few hour later (A/N I know I'm skipping but I'm lazy so there)………………….

Hermione and Ron were getting ready to leave the Dursley's. They hated on how the Dursley's treated Harry and were grateful for Kagome being there. Harry needed family to care especially after Sirius died. And the look on Harry's face was like Christmas just come early. Harry decided to walk his friends out. When they reached the car, they felt a chill that went to their spine. They span around and saw cloaked figures that could bring fear to the heart of man, and can remove your soul. They were Dementors… four of them. They went to reach for their wands in their pockets when they remembered. They didn't have their wands. Hermione and Ron left theirs in her car and Harry left his in the house. "Shit!" was what they all thought. But before the Dementors could do anything tough, something blue ripped through one. It turned into a pile of ash. Then three more blue lights hit the remaining Dementors and three more piles of dust appeared. Harry, Hermione and Ron stared blankly at the piles of dust until a voice ripped through the silence. "Harry James Potter! You got some enplaning to do!" said the voice. They looked up and saw a figure holding a bow and arrow. "Kagome…?"

Ends of capture three

I know I'm evil! But I need to stop. You need to tune in next time to see what happens. Oh please thank Chibes for fixing chapter one.!

And thanks to

Krekoen Inuyasha's sister

Sadness of my heart

Kitsunekilala

Chibes

Inuyasha's hun

Chibisemo

InuKagPar4Life

Dragon Fairies

nameless preistess

lysia1982

These are the people who review so please R and R.

(Hi it has been awhile… so any way thank you Kag0me for bating my story!! And people there's a poll on my profile for you to answer ok.? Any way please review and tell me how you like it)

detective1412


	4. Explain Now

Last chapter: They were Dementors, four of them. They went to reach for their wands in their pocks when they remembered. They didn't have their wands. Hermione and Ron left theirs in her car and Harry's left his in the house.

"Shit!!" was what they thought. But before the Dementors could do anything tough something blue ripped through one. It turns into a pile of ash. Then three more blue lights hit the remaining Dementors and three moor pills of dust.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stared blankly at the piles of dust until a voice ripped through the silence. "Harry James Potter!! You got some explaining to do!" said the voice. They look up and saw a figure holding a bow and arrow. "Kagome!!"……………………………………………………………………

Chapter4: Explanations and the truth about Harry and his friends.

"K-Kagome!" they all said. Let just say that a supers was not what Harry and his friends were feeling, it was more likely of shock and a little awe. And their faces showed it to.

Well, wouldn't yours if you cousin totally obliterated Dementors? There stood Kagome, with a long bow in one hand and an arrow ready in the other (A/N Don't ask me how she got them or how they went through the airport security without being notice ok). They were about to say something to her, but the look on her face stops them. Let's just say if looks could kill there would be three more piles of ash on the ground.

Let's just say Kagome wasn't just mad, no she was furious! How dare those youkai attack her cousin and his friends! But that right now this was not the problem, no, the problem was that Harry had some explaining to do and if he didn't want a cranky Kagome, he better start now.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were now watching Kagome carefully. Harry and his friends knew that they should tell Kagome the truth. Harry didn't want Kagome to get mad, because he knew when Kagome got mad, she was mad. He still remembered when they were kids, that time when that biker gang tried to pick on them. Let's just say those people are now law-abiding citizens and are very scared of little girls (especially the ones with black hair LOL).

"Umm, Kagome let's go inside and we'll talk." said Harry.

"OK"

They started to walk toward the house; little did they know they were being watched. A figure in the shadows had seen the whole thing. "She distorted the Dementors with nothing but a bow and arrow. Who is she? Whoever she is, she is a very powerful muggle-born or witch. I have to tell master about this right now!!" So as our heroes were entering the house, the figure disappeared into the night.

Before entering the house, Kagome froze. She was having the feeling that someone was watching them. But as fast as the feeling came, it disappeared. So Kagome just shrugged her solders and went into the house.

As they were walking into the house after Kagome, Hermione and Ron pulled Harry to the side.

"Harry, do really think you should tell her? I mean won't we get into trouble?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah mate, I have to agree with Mione (Nickname) on this one. And she is a muggle yea know." Ron said in agreement with Hermione.

Harry looked at his two friends and sighed.

"Look, she is going to find out sooner or later. I prefer sooner. Besides she is very scary when she gets mad."

They look at him oddly, and then Ron said, "How bad can she be?"(A/N lol we know!! Winks at readers)

Harry shuddered, and then said, "Let's just say that she makes Voldemort look like Neville with hexes OK!"

Hermione and Ron shuddered with some fear remembering the last time one of Neville's spells went astray, looking at each other "That bad Huh?" They both thought.

They were now in the living room. Thankfully, the Dursley's were now all-asleep. Kagome turned around. "Sit." she said as she pointed to the couch. They sat.

"Start explaining NOW!!" she said through her teeth.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"Sometime today HARRY!" Her anger scared him even more.

Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry took a deep breath and said (A/N you probably will kill me if I'd stop here won't you?) "Kagome, I really don't know how I'm going to explain this but… I'm a wizard and Hermione and Ron are a witch and wizard too."

Kagome looked a little shocked but thought, "That explains why their auras are stronger than most humans. Better lay on the gilt a bit." She looked away a bit before turning to them with a sad, wide, puppy dog, and tear filled look on her face "Y-y-yoouu, diidn't trust me Harry with your secret. I thought we promised that we never keep secrets from each other."

Harry gulped. This was worse than getting her mad. She was about to cry!!

"K-Kagome. Aw come on, please don't cry. Gome! I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Onsets, I didn't want to put you in danger." Harry said. Then he went in the lengthy explanation of his story. (A/N if you want his story you read the books. Ok!! Good!! Course I'm not going to Write it all down it will take too many chapters and take me off to another world. GOT IT! Good now on with the story-.)

"Ok let me get this straight. There's an evil wizard named Volde-something or other that wants to kill you… and all muggle-born but especially you because of a… prophecy and he killed Uncle James and Aunt Lilly. You survived and he disappeared and now he's back… because of some spell and you and some people called the Order of the Phoenix are trying along with the…Ministry of Magic to stop him. Am I hitting the nail on the head?" said Kagome after Harry explained.

The three of them nodded. She was taking it pretty well so far. Then to their surprise Kagome said "So what is your school's name?"(A/N he didn't mention the school. yet)

"School! Who said anything about a school!? It was you, wasn't it!!" said Hermione as she looked at Harry and Ron.

"No we did not tell her!!" yelled Harry and Ron.

"Then how pray tell did she find out?"

"We don't know!"

Kagome said" I figured it out myself."

"Oh…"

"So are you going to tell me or not!"

Harry decided that if he was going to dig his grave any way, why not make it deeper?

"Our schools name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Hermione and Ron slapped their foreheads. "Idiot!" they thought. He just had to tell her. Now they were going to be in BIG trouble.

The sides of Kagome's mouth began to twitch. Then a small smile that turned into a grin. You could hear a small chuckle that tuned into loud bursts of laugher. (A/N good thing that the Dursley's are very sound sleepers unless it's Hagrid knocking down the door.)

While this was going on Harry, Hermione and Ron sweat-drooped. It seemed that Kagome had finally lost it.

"OK…….. Kagome I know this sounds rude but… Why are you laughing??" said Harry.

Still laughing, Kagome dug through her pockets, pulled something out and handed it to Harry. He took it and looked at it. Harry gasped and a look of shock crossed his face. "BLOODY HELL!" he said.

"Harry, what's wrong?" said Hermione, looking a little worried.

"Yea, mate what's wrong?" said a confused Ron.

Harry didn't answer at all… just handed them what was in his hand.

"MURLAN'S BEARD!!"

"BLOODY HELL!!"

In their hands was a green envelope. And on the envelope in fancy writing was:

Ms. K. Higarashi Top room Sunset Shrine

Tokyo Japan

Little winging

Surrey

It was a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

Meanwhile some were far away somewhere in England

We are now flying in a star full sky. In the distance we see a small muggle town. A little ways from the town theirs a hill with a very old worn-down, spooky, health hazard, unmanaged, and filthy house. (A/N HMMMM. I wonder who lives here? Well, whoever lives here, it is deftly not the Easter bunny or that little nice but scary old lady that lives up the road.) This house, when you came up to it, showed signs that it hadn't been lived in for a very longtime. This is the house that the people in town call the Riddle house. Around 50 years ago, the family of the Riddles was found dead and the murderer was never found. (A/N Guess who.) Anyways, we now see the figure that we saw at Harry's house. We are now going to follow him, don't worry he or anyone else won't be able to detect us (an. lol while dresses in spy gear.) As this person walks in, we follow. Once we enter, the door slams shut behind us. It's very dark and our "guide" is going to lead the way. Walking along you start to notice a really rancid odor. It was the smell of death and decay… also of mold and mildew. We have now reached a rickety satire case and we are going up them.

Creek!

Creek!

Crrek!

Crrreeek!

CccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"Damn steps, always making a ruckus." said the figure. As the figure reached the end of the stairs, he turned to his right. Down the hall there's a door with light shining under it. The figure moves closer to the door. You can tell he is very nervous.

"I hope the master will like my news. Who am I kidding! I was supposed to make sure the Dementors got Harry Potter. Did they? No, some little girl playing Robin Hood killed them. He is going to torture and then kill me. Hopefully, he will just kill me." thought the figure.

The figure had reached the door at this time and raised his hand to knock, but then the door swung open with a creek. Then you could hear a voice that you would never want to hear in your life. This voice was the stuff nightmares were made of. In fact, it was a voice that is in someone's very worst nightmares. The voice was so cold and cruel, it made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

The voice said, "Come in. you better have brought me good news. Because your life depends on it."

I dictated to add a little more. I'm done!! With this capture. Next they are off to get school supplies in Dagon Ally!! Also Kagome is in Harry's, Hermione and Ron's year?! And some people from the Order are there to tell Harry about the new student from Japan?? Who will it is you decide

Will it be?:

Lupin

Moody

Ron's Parents

Fred and Gorge

Tonks

All the above

Vote and tell me please you know what to do. One more question. Who does that voice belong to? O by the way I change my name to Inutspuffy!!

Why? Well I'm writing Buffy fan fiction so I thought it was a good idea. So by for now

Love inutspuffy

Ps. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!!-.

7/20/08

hey thank you for being really patient with me…. I hope to come out with chapter 5 an maybe 6 by Christmas. But pleases vote for the poll. And thank you Kag0me again for being my bata reader.

Detective1412

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am facing writers block so if you like my story line you can use it


End file.
